


That Dork

by Holymotherofmerlin



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hannah and Beth are jealous, M/M, but then not, climbing class (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymotherofmerlin/pseuds/Holymotherofmerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Hannah and Beth didn't really like Chris, mainly because he took up their big brothers time and affection<br/>But after they start seeing how happy Chris make him, they decide to step back a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Dork

It has always been them.

it had always been Josh, Hannah and Beth who would look after one and other, especially when their parents weren't there, it had always been them who would comfort Josh after he had a hallucination or Josh would fix Beth up when she fell over during her gymnastics lessons.

so...to say Hannah and Beth were jealous was an understatement.

lately Josh had made a new friend and that's ALL he would talk about, Hannah and Beth had never met the kid personally but with all the talking Josh did they could have known him his whole life

His name was Christopher Emmett, a nervous looking kid who had been moved next to Josh after Pete (the kid who did sit next to Josh) kept messing with the girl in front of him. Josh being Josh spent the rest of the class asking Chris about himself, if he had any brother or sisters, what kind of soda he likes, what his favourite Pokemon was, basically every question a 11 year old can ask and by the end of it Josh had decided Chris was the best person in the whole world.  
He then sent the rest of the week begging his parents to let Chris sleep over, usually their Dad didn't mind but this time he said no that made Josh mope, Beth tried to tell Josh to cheer up and that she was sure he had all the time in the world for Chris to come over even though her and Hannah both hoped this would be a friendship that lasted the school year then faded away like a lot of Josh's other friendships. 

Unfortunately for them, Josh asked their mom who said she thought it was a great idea, seeing as this was the first time in a while that Josh was genuinely enjoying his time with another kid his age, and she somehow managed to convince her Husband to let Chris stay over that Saturday night.

Thus proceeded the longest and most annoying week of the twins lives along with having to now share their brothers love, Josh's is constant hyper state made it impossible to do anything until he was practically itching his skin off out of excitement on Saturday morning.

Chris arrived a hour or two after the Washington kids had lunch, he stood sheepishly at the door nervously scratching his wavy blonde hair as Josh practically pulled him about the house, overflowing with excitement Ashe talked about all the stuff they were going to do

"It not fair" Beth pouted sitting on her bed as Hannah sat opposite her fiddling with the frames of her new glasses "why does Josh get a friend over? All he's going to do is ignore us" 

"I know, Chris doesn't seem as cool as Josh said he was" Hannah replied not actually wanting to make fun of Chris while still disliking him, Beht smirked before pulling her twin closer by the hand 

"I have a plan" she giggled "we should make Josh see how Uncool Chris is" 

"Isn't that a bit...mean?" Hannah asked 

"It is a bit, but we aren't going to hurt him" Beht explained "just make him mess up a bit" 

"Well...." Hannah looked to the side, as much as she didn't like Chris she didn't want to upset him but on the other hand she did want her brother to pay attention to her and Beth again "as long as he doesn't get hurt"  
Beth grinned before jumping off her bed and dragging Hannah along with her 

"Great! Time for plan one".


End file.
